oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro
|user = Black Chateau |image = Hybrid Form= |-|Full-Beast Form= |meaning = Starving Skeleton |jname = ヒトヒトの実 モデル：がしゃどくろ |ename = Human Human Fruit, Model: Gashadokuro |rname = Hito Hito no Mi, Moderu : Gashadokuro }} The '''Hito Hito no mi, Model: Gashadokuro' is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into a Gashadokuro hybrid or full Gashadokuro at will. It was eaten by Noir Chateau Strength and Weakness Strengths The Hito Hito no mi, Model; Gashadokuro gives the user increased physical attributes and the ability to transform into a hybrid or complete Gashadokuro. The colossal size of the Gashadokuro allows the user to access physical powers that far surpass the average giant. Users can also partially transform in order to obtain the powerful benefits of their gigantic limbs. The bone based composition of their physiology coupled with the boost of the Zoan Fruit causes the hybrid-form and partial transformations to obtain the advantages of a skeletal body which has been noted to be incredibly durable. The amount of physical power granted as a Gashadokuro allows them to cause extensive damage. A user in their Gashadokuro form is able to break through the hardest materials and defenses. As a colossal skeleton, the user lacks the usual weaknesses that many mythical zoan exhibit. They are bones without skin, muscles, nerves or organs. And such are immune to pain, biological hinderances and other sensations which plague other pirates. However, they retain their senses and consciousness. This is particularly useful as it allows the user to partially transform or become a Gashadokuro and utilize the unique physiology as a defense mechanism that is immune to secondary effects or dangerous threats. And by transforming, users can better deal with extremely deadly and even fatal obstacles. Users lack a need for food, water and even air while in their transformed state. Another benefit of the Gashadokuro form is the ability to reassemble oneself. As a skeleton, their body is controlled independently. Gashadokuro are able to lose parts of their form, even forcefully disassembling themselves, before reattaching the lost appendages. The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro is one of the unique Mythical-Zoan fruits which bestows the user a power similar to a paramecia fruit. In this case, the ability of complete concealment has garnered comparisons to the Suke Suke no Mi. Except that the Gashadoku's invisibility applies to several senses while the Suke Suke no Mi focuses entirely on sight. Instead, the Gashadokuro's power turns the user invisible, inaudible, masks their scent and makes them impossible to taste. Thus the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro gifts the user obscene amounts of destructive power and an equally immense skill in stealth. The user can wreck havoc without a presence or even launch attacks by partially transforming and turning their massive limbs invisible. A major benefit of the fruit is the extension of the user's invisibility to all aspects of themselves. This includes their own spiritual energy and life force, creating a unique influence upon Haki. Busoshoku users are able to mask their armament haki for a variety of purposes. Alternatively, the user's invisibility hides their own spiritual energy, thus concealing their presence from even the most acute Kenbunshoku users. Weakness Chateau has stated that the sheer size of his transformation is considered is greatest weakness. For he has limited usage upon his ship and crowded locations.Black Eyed Pirates: Chateau is unable to fight at full power due to his crew being near his body. Another major weakness of the fruit's invisibility is the inability to mask intention. The fruit simply mask the aura, the shroud of light which allows Kenbunshoku users to see beyond their eyesight and read one's spiritual energy. However, it does not disguise the fruit user's intentions. Thus granting Kenbunshoku users a window to decipher oncoming assaults. It was revealed that the bones of the Gashadokuro, while extremely durable, are afflicted by the natural weaknesses of bones. Thus, they lose their durability when exposed to continuous high temperatures.Through The Fire and Flames: Chateau Black's bones are cracked and broken after facing the fiery inferno of the Mera Mera no Mi. Other than the aforemented weaknesses, Chateau is also affected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses Usage Chateau utilizes the fruit as his main weapon in combat. The greatest benefit of his fruit is the usage of the Gashadokuro's physical composition and focus upon size. In both his hybrid and full transformation, Chateau lacks the inner components of the physical body. Thus granting him a physiology that allows him to stand against most attacks with an immunity to pain and sensation. He can ignore the effects of external elements and even survive harsh environments without fear of danger. As with other Zoan users, Chateau is able to take a Human-Beast Form (人獣型 Jinjū-gata) which combines positive attributes from both his human form and the physical-level of a Gashadokuro. The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro is unique in that its hybrid beast form is similar to a miniature giant with immense physical prowess. This is due to the fact that the combination of his human form and full beast form would result in the fusion of the Gashadokuro's durability, skeletal body and ability to turn invisible with the flesh and muscle of a human. In essence, the combination of a skeleton and a human would be that of a decomposing human. And such, the hybrid form appears skeletal in certain locations and full of life in others. This is seen primarily in his face where his sunken eyes and lips resemble that of a skull while his body is still covered in muscle and flesh. In this form, named Goliath, Chateau grows two stories high and obtains an exponential boost in physical power as well as an equally incredible enhancement in durability. Opponents capable of bypassing through the external parts of his body find that his bones are strong enough to withstand the sharpest steel. This also allows him to deliver devastating strikes that are capable of demolishing the battlefield. The human aspect of this transformation grants extreme maneuverability and agility despite the monstrous size. In short, this hybrid transformation disguises his Gashadokuro form with the appearance of a human while increasing his human capabilities. Chateau is able to transforms into a Gashadokuro. It is a form which allows him to access incredible speeds and strike with skeletal claws. Despite being nothing more than bone, his Gashadokuro form possesses extraordinary physical power due to its massive size and weight. The Gashadokuro is a gigantic skeleton capable of causing widespread destruction. The skeletal composition of this form also grants a unique condition to Chateau. The lack of skin, muscle and other organic components allows him to fight without succumbing to pain, exhaustion and wounds. This was seen in his battle against Zheng, where he was able to continuously deflect her flames without an ounce of pain. As he is unable to change the size of his full Beast Form (獣型 Kemono-gata), Chateau spent endless nights learning to transform selective parts of his body into his Gashadokuro form. This means that he is capable of localizing his Beast Form to certain parts of his body. And thus his control is great enough that he can even shift the smallest parts of his body rapidly between his human form and beast form. Doing so grants an explosive boost in power upon the targeted body part due to obscene weight of his Gashadokuro form. Allowing him to take advantage of the full benefits granted by his beast form. This was first seen when he used his finger as a focus in order to sweep surrounding civilians off their feet.Field Trip to the Desert: Chateau Black transforms his finger while keeping it invisible to knock down everyone around him.. He is able to invoke his fruit's invisibility upon the changed portion as well. A major component to the selective transformations is the sheer shift in size. The invoked limbs are transformed into massive skeletal appendages, reaching their full size in the span of seconds. And thus he is able to use the additional weight of the Full-Beast form in order to enhance his offensive, defensive and supportive maneuvers. It is the carrying over of momentum during the transformation process that increases the force of his impact. Chateau stated that due to the immense concentration required to keep the localization to a specific area, he is only able to invoke it upon a single part of his body at a time for a duration of time which only improves through training. And thus his combat requires shifting between invocation, deactivation and invocation once more. He has noted that he is training the process so that the selective transformations become as close to instantaneous as possible. Chateau's most dangerous aspect is the fruit's ability to invoke invisibility. During combat, he is seen utilizing the invisible power upon his partial transformation. Thus hiding the true appearance of his Devil Fruit. When combined with its massive size, even users of Kenbunshoku Haki are unable to fully comprehend the threat. Beyond simply feeling a force approaching, the sheer size of his strike is often masked completely. Normal Transformations Despite the unique classification, Chateau is able to access the three basic transformations of all Zoan Devil Fruit users. These forms are Human, his normal form, Goliath, his human-hybrid form, and Colossus, his full-beast form. As shown in his battle against the Marine Captain Zheng Yin, his power's second greatest defense is the distinct sizes between the transformations. He is able to shift between 5 feet and eleven inches, two stories and ninety feet within a second. Causing him to manipulate the target that his opponent's are given. This was seen when Chateau drew Zheng Yin's attack in his Goliath form and immediately shifted to his human form. Allowing him to avoid it before making contact. Goliath |Goriate| literally meaning "Doll Form, Gentleman"}} is Chateau's Gashadokuro and human hybrid form. As opposed to other Devil Fruits which amalgamates the fruit's specie with the user's base form to create a grotesque creature, the human foundation of this model retains Chateau's human appearance as a base. The positive attributes of the Gashadokuro are infused with the positive components of his human form. Resulting in an abnormally sized skeleton covered in the muscle and flesh of a human fitted to said structure. And thus, Chateau takes a form reminiscent to an adolescent Giant. The increased muscle mass and size results in an exponential boost in physical prowess for Chateau. He also gains the nigh indestructible skeleton of a Gashadokuro. Allowing him to withstand attacks which pierce through his humanistic components. Finally, he is able to take advantage of his Devil Fruit's special power of invisibility. Chateau has demonstrated an immense control over his transformation, allowing him to transform and revert within a second in order to evade an extremely powerful blast from the Marine Captain Zheng Yin.Through the Fire and Flames: Chateau avoids Zheng's attack by transforming from his Goliath Form.While the name of this form stems from the legendary giant of Abrahamic text, the Japanese name is another way to say Miniature Giant; an attribute to the inhuman size of the hybrid form. The named Devil Fruit techniques Chateau can use in this form are: BASSATIAN2.jpeg|Chateau's Gashadokuro-human hybrid form in the manga. Techniques Colossus BIGSEXYBOI.jpg|Chateau as a Gashadokuro. FILLDATPAGEYUP.jpg|Chateau transforming the top portion of his body into its Gashadokuro form. GOTDADOME.jpg|The gigantic size of the Gashadokuro used as an attack. Techniques Partial Transformation Techniques Chateau optimizes the sheer size of his localized full transformations by combining it with a raw brawling style of combat. Like other Zoan fruits, Chateau's localized transformations are incredibly fast and also embedded within his subconscious mind. However, his particular fruit possesses a secondary benefit which is spawned from the immense size of his body parts. As a Gashadokuro, his partial transformation causes the localized body parts to reach the natural size and weight of a being that stands at 90 feet. And so, striking while in his human form and invoking his selective transformation allows him to enhance the force of his strike exponentially. The momentum is carried from his movement within his human form while the additional size and power of his limb increases the impact. By localizing it into particular areas and keeping the majority of his body in its human state, he is also able to enhance his maneuverability. Chateau's attack names are French words for the utilized body part. Arms * |Doiguto|literally meaning "Finger"; kanji meaning "Swift-Changing Finger Bone"}}: Chateau flicks his finger and transforms it mid-way through the motion. Thus finishing the split-second maneuver as a massive skeletal finger. As the massive finger retains the momentum of the flick, it gains an exponential increase in force once it reaches full size which allows it to exhibit a spontaneous boost in power. Chateau can alter the strength of this particular strike, albeit the full form is capable of extensive damage and is often considered usually fatal. ** ・ |Doiguto: Nowāru|literally meaning "Finger: Black"; kanji meaning "Swift-Changing Finger Bone: Black Crime"}}: Chateau will implement Busoshoku: Koka into his finger right before performing Doigt. The amount of Haki utilized increases upon the transformation, ending with the skeletal finger gaining the increase of destructive power and the defensive prowess granted by Busoshoku Haki. It also allows Doigt to effect both Logia and Paramecia Devil Fruit users to a tremendous degree. * |Meejuea|literally meaning "Middle-Finger"; kanji meaning "Charmed and Cursed Bone Spear"}}: Chateau localizes the transformation to his middle finger while extending his hand in thrusting motion. The momentum of the extension transfers to that of the transformation. Thus, combining with the speedy transformation of his finger, allows his skeletal appendage to pierce and puncture all before him. This move was first seen against Zheng Yin, where he mimicked her own spear-based techniques. Legs |Gurando Pasu|literally meaning "Big Step"; kanji meaning "A Step Forward"}}: A technique meant to cover large distances with a sudden explosive push. Chateau dashes towards his target or targeted area and jumps before invoking a partial full-beast transformation. Localizing the transformation to his leg as he leaps explosively launches his body in the direction which he is facing. By quickly reverting back to his human form, Chateau is able to become a human cannonball. Chateau has shown to be able to perform this technique also by invoking the transformation upon his arm and facing against a strong enough surface, such as the ground itself. * ・ |Gurando Pasu: Kureen|literally meaning "Big Step: Head"; kanji meaning "A Step Forward: Leading Spirit"}}: After performing Grand Pas, Chateau reverts his lower half and transforms his head into his partial full-beast form, becoming a massive skull which towers over the largest of humans. This results in a powerful head-butt launched by an explosive force. The power capable of forcing a New World veteran to have to dodge it. History Trivia *User:Schnark is responsible for the amazing picture of the Gashadokuro Devil Fruit. Check out his AMAZING work at Schnark's Homepage! References